A Matter of Trust
by The Heartbreak Babe
Summary: Despite what his history has revealed about him, Shawn Michaels has kept his word regarding his allegiance to John Cena. But what went through his mind as he watched Edge and MNM attack his tag team partner?


**A Matter of Trust**

**Author: **Vicky (The Heartbreak Babe)

**Story:** Despite what his history has revealed about him, Shawn Michaels has kept his word regarding his allegiance to John Cena. But what went through his mind as he watched Edge and MNM attack his tag team partner?

**Time Period:** During the March 5, 2007 edition of Monday Night Raw (Happens after John Cena's match against Johnny Nitro.)

**Note:** This is based on the moment when Shawn was hesitant to help John Cena when he was getting the stuffing beat out of him. When I saw that, I wondered what could've been going through Shawn's mind and what you are about to read is just that.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea behind the story. I don't own Shawn Michaels (but I'm willing to...just kidding. All in fun.), John Cena (again, I am willing. Okay, I'll stop. Ha ha!), or any other wrestler or diva mentioned here. No harm is intended.

* * *

He needs me. He won't admit it but he does. He's helpless in that ring and with three men giving him the beating of his life, there's no way he can make it out alone. The same thing happened to me earlier tonight. If Cena hadn't came out to fend off Rated-RKO, I'd be getting my meals fed to me through a tube. I hate to admit it, but I _did_ need his help. And now he needs mine. Every fiber of my being is telling me to leave this locker room and help my tag team partner. But there is a distant voice reasoning with me, telling me it's okay to break my promise. What's in a promise, anyway? I don't owe him anything. And him? Well, the only thing I want from him is his title. Forget friendship. Forget promises. His belt is all I want. 

I can't help but look on on my TV set. Every second spent wrestling with my conscience is another blow to his abdomen, another kick to his face. I need to hurry up and make a choice: What I want or what I promised? Without thinkning, I rush out of my locker room and run towards the ring.

* * *

I dash past some of the backstage cameramen. I run through some of the divas. I make my way through this obstacle course of men and women as I rush towards the ring to help John Cena. I can't seem to hear anything but my beating heart and my pants for breath. My sight is only heightened to see an imaginary pathway before me. I don't see faces or bodies. I only see this invisible tunnel leading me to the action I saw on TV. No one is going to come out and help Cena. I'm his only hope. I make it through to the Gorilla Position and make myself known to the fans in attendance and the ones watching at home. I run down the ramp and next thing I know, I...stop. My legs stop moving and my arms lay at my side. Instead of getting inside that ring, I resist all motion and watch this rabid pack of dogs snap, bark, and claw at their sworn enemy. I see Melina, the only female in this bunch, roar at the sight of the onslaught in approval, encouraging these three men to rip Cena limb by limb. And as usual, Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury, with Edge as their partner in crime tonight, do just as they're told. And Cena is the one made to suffer. 

But once again, I'm not moving. It's not like I'm out of breath. I'm far from it. It's not like the scene before me is traumatizing to me. I've been on both ends of the assault. It's not like I don't know what to do. I've been down this road too many times to count. Maybe I just care too much. Maybe I should start looking out for me and only me. Who cares what Cena will think? He's probably expecting me to turn any minute now anyway. Edge and Randy Orton gave him good reason to think that after they aired that video package of me. It wasn't that long ago that I kicked Hogan's teeth down his esophagus and who would've expected me to throw Marty Jannetty through Brutus Beefcake's barber shop window? Cena must think I'm one of those SSDD-type people: Same Stuff, Different Day.

With that thought, I turn around and try to forget that I'm turning my back on my tag team partner. After all, it's not Triple H that's in that ring because if it was, there would be no way on earth that I'd be standing here weighing my options. I'd storm the ring, kill everybody in that ring, pick my friend up, and help him towards the back. Call it friendship. Call if favoritism. But there are few people in my life that I'd do that for without thinking. Unfortunately for him, Cena is not one of those people.

But like I said before, Cena hasn't done anything for me to leave him high and dry like this. After all, he _did_ make the save for me tonight. Wouldn't it make sense for me to return the favor?

I turn around and look back at the scene I told myself to forget. He's still in trouble. He still needs my help. I should make the save. I should take out those wild dogs and make things right. Maybe if I just pretend that that's Hunter in that ring, then maybe I'll...

Oh, who am I fooling? I don't care about Cena. Why am I playing tug-of-war with myself? I should just let it be. He'll review the tape of what's going on right now and see me standing here letting it all happen. _Go ahead, Shawn. Give him something to think about_.

I turn my back on the onslaught and once again attempt to forget all of this. The fans are booing me and looking at me in disgust. Hmmmm. Maybe I should give them all something to think about, too, since they think they know what's best for their "Chain Gang Hero".

I run towards the ring and rid the scene of the Rated R Loser, Mr. Broken Nose, and the wannabe 90's version of myself in a matter of seconds. Not bad for someone who's ten plus years Cena's senior. Even though he's out of it, I'm sure he knows that I saved him. I stand behind him and watch him stagger to his feet. The sight sickens me. Without so much as helping him to his feet, I exit the ring and walk up the ramp. Instead of feeling joyous at the fact that I helped Cena out, a part of me feels regretful, like I should've just stood by and let it happen. I don't know why. Maybe it's because every Raw represents how much closer we're getting to WrestleMania. I'm starting to feel greedy again. I haven't felt this greedy since the last time I was the challenger for the WWE Title at WrestleMania. It's been a long time and now, it's time for me to think of myself.

I stop walking up the ramp and ponder over the thought of whether or not I should turn around and acknowledge Cena. He's got to be up and watching me right now. _Give him something to think about_, I tell myself as I continue walking up the ramp. I disappear through the curtain without giving him the time of day.

Unlike what Cena's theme song says, his time is up. MY time is now. It's only a matter of weeks before he realizes that.

* * *

Feel free to Review and thanks for reading:-)

* * *


End file.
